Dark Ice
by NekoYuma
Summary: Its almost a year later and Jack has been feeling strange since they defeted Pitch.. Unable to take it anymore he decides to check up on the evil lord of darkness, to see how he is fairing.. But what happens next is quite unexpected. (WARNING: MALExMALE)
1. Guilt

(A.N. This is my first Fanfic ever so please be gentle)

* * *

Things were finally back to normal, all childeren went happily believing in the gaurdians once more, and this time, even in Jack Frost. So why did he feel... Guilt? The words Pitch told him haunted him, because he understood better than anyone how much it hurts to not be seen or believed in. Jack closed his eyes trying to dismiss the inner conflict. It had been over a year ago, so why should he still care? A thundering voice interrupted his thoughts and caused him to shoot up straight. Santa dove right above him with a new ridable, airplane-toy he had been working on.  
"**WHOOOOOOOOOO**"

Jack couldn't help but smirk and snort at the scene. Santa was pinched into the small aircraft and he was having a blast, so why not join in? Jack kicked up into the air with his staff and grabbed hold of the tail and changed the direction completely. "VERE DID YOU POINT UZ?" Santa breathlessly asked "HAaha! You'll see Gramps~"  
The plane crashed into a pile of freshly painted nutcrackers, making the underpaid worker whine as it made its way to the closed doors "_**WOAH**_-" Santa gasped as he realized they were going to crash into the shut doors. "**WIND**!" Jack called at the last second, and an hard artic wind blew open the large doors.

"Zat vas close! Hope you are vering your seatbelt!" Santa joked with a hearty chuckle, though that joke was starting to get quite old. Jack flew high into the sky laughing as the old man crashed into a pile of snow. The plane flew all directions and the parts buried themselves all around. Santa raised himself up and wiped his soot-covered face. "Perhaps not safest toy for kids." He admitted with his knuckles to his hips, both Jack and santa laughed in agreement. Things were so peaceful, even the Bunny Rabbit had been pretty chill, even if he did throw around a few sassy remarks at Jack every now and then. His staff in hand, he gently floated up to a treebranch and plucked a golden leaf which slowly froze beneith his fingertips.

Santa was working inside for the upcoming Christmas next month, and he hadent really seen anyone else, except Sandman of course. The moon hung overhead and sandman's golden dust sparkled as the breeze guided it to its destination. Jack jumped up a few more branches and lifted his hand, feeling the warm sand slip though his fingers. Memories of Pitch entered his mind as the sand slipped away. The darkness in Pitch's soul.. It must have come from somewhere.. Squinting, he looked up at the moon, as if the answers would magically appear. Why was he feeling so absolutely guilty? Why couldn't he get pitch out of his head? Shaking his head, he decided to just go into town and have some fun, after all, fun was his center and always helped him feel better.

Jack jumped roof to roof laughing and leaving ice-trails behind him and he created icicles and even a few snow men. Then he went to the place he loved the most and slid down, peering through the glass window. Jamie was sound asleep, and drawings of Jack and the other gaurdians littered his wall. A warm smile spread on Jack's face as he pressed his hand on the window. Then Jack's heart froze as he saw one picture... Jack was standing victoriously over a dark figure he knew all too well. Though that should have made him happy, it just brung back that itching guilt that had been eating away at him for a while. The window crackled as it turned to ice and distorted the inside of the room. "_Wind.. Take me to pitch_" He said in almost a whisper.

* * *

(Please review?;v;)


	2. Reunion

The hole was boarded beneith the broken bed, Jack broke through it with his staff, though this time it was new wood, making the task quite difficult.

He looked around to make sure nobody was around, then jumped down and slid back into the darkness.

His eyes took a minute to adjust to the darkness, but eventually he could make out his surroundings, it was much darker this time,much lonelier and littered with broken cages. . Taking cautious steps, he procceeded, his heart was pounding and he expected something to pop out at him at any moment.

Pitch was nowhere in sight, but that only made Jack even more concerned, after all he was in enemy territory and most likely pitch had a thirst for vengeance after their last encounter.  
After pausing for a minute to regain his composure, his heart nearly stopped. A tall silhouette sat on a pillar, hunched over, and arms stretched out before him, his face was cast downward and hidden by the shadows. Paralyzed, jack swallowed hard thinking of what to say or do. Why had he come here at all? His train of thought was quickly cut off as the figure's arms slid to his sides crackling.

"Jack.."Pitch bitterly rasped out as he straightened himself to greet his unexpected guest.

"Pitch.." Jack answered, trying to sound as calm as possible. Pitch's body evaporated and his shadow slid down the pillar like a snake.

Jack jumped back as Pitch reappeared inches away from Jack's face. Jack's eyes widened with horror as he saw three scars down Pitch's face and that his clothes were torn, revealing many more scars, his hair had also grown some.

A bony finger traced Jack's Jawline, as a wicked smile spread on his thin lips. "Are you alone?" He asked slightly tilting his head

"No..The others know I am here"

"You're lyyyyiiing"

"I'M NOT!"

"Tsktsk Jack. I can smell your fear, and I know when others lie."

"I am not afraid of you!" Jack yelled with a hard push to Pitch's shoulders, slightly freezing the black cloth.

All the hairs in the back of his neck were standing up and he was panting as he watched pitch dust off the ice.  
Pitch was highly amused by Jack's lies, but his face turned serious as he took a step closer.

"Why are you here? Did you not have enough fun humiliating me last year?"  
"I-I..."  
There was no answer really, Jack came here without a true purpose and that un-nerved him. Pitch arched his eyebrow as he saw Jack's confusion as he stuggled to find any valid reason to be there.  
"Ah.."  
Jack yet again, was snapped out of his thoughts as the other's breath caressed his earlobe, sending chills up his spine.

"You... Don't have one?"

"I-I came here-" Pitch's long pale finger slid across Jack's lips not letting him finish.

"I will GIVE you a reason." Pitch whispered seductively, making Jack's pale cheeks flush.  
Jack hadn't ever had this feeling, dead or alive.. It felt as if there were butterflies in his stomach..

Pitch's slender hands slid up Jack's hoodie, making his whole body shiver and his legs tremble. "N...No!" Jack panted, and pushed Pitch again sending him into a wall with a soft thud,.  
An amused chuckle echoed as Pitch watched Jack fly out. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

(Please review?;v;)


	3. Tooth

Leaning onto a wall Jack gasped for air. The toothfairies zipped high above, their wings hummed softly, helping him calm down greatly.

He needed someone-ANYONE to talk to. Sadly, Santa was very busy and definitely didn't have time to talk about such unimportant matters, such as "Strange feelings"

Tooth had decided to go out into the feild herself for this week, leaving Little Tooth in charge of everything for the time being. And, well, even Little Tooth was quite busy, zipping around guiding her fellow fairies.

Sandman was ALWAYS busy, and not much of a talker really.

Cringing, he realized his only option. Easter Bunny laid lazily in a patch of grass, with his long legs crossed and a big smirk spread on his furry muzzle.

_"This better be good Mate."_

Bunny sassily arched his brow and looked over at Jack, who didn't look to eager to spill his heart out to him. Eventually, after a long silence and awkward stares, Jack finally gathered enough courage to ask.

"I..I was wondering.. Have you ever.. Felt weird and tingly around someone.. Like butterflies in the stomach" Jack chewed his lip and scratched his back awkwardly. Bunny's smirk turned into a toothy smile, which pissed Jack off even more.

"Yah got the hots fer someone~"  
_"WHAT?! NO!"_  
"Toothfairy is too good for you, mate"  
"What- I-"  
Bunny stretched out, uninterested in whatever else Jack had to say, and he made it painfully clear, once he turned his back to Jack and flicked his wrist to Jack, queuing for him to get lost.

Jack frowned and took the hint, but before he left, he formed a big snowball in his hand and threw it at Bunny's big furry butt, which earned his a few swears as he exited.

With a deep sigh, he went back up his tree, that had become his home. Certianly, he couldn't 'have the hots', for Pitch. Pitch was a twisted evil maniac that tried to plunge the world into another Dark age, not to mention a master of manipulation.

"Hey!" A familiar voice above him called, making Jack almost fall off the branch. Toothfairy lowered herself down to Jack, a shy smile was on her face, and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, she was truly beautiful..

"I just finished working.." She happily stated,and absent-mindedly took Jack's ice cold hand. "Umm.. I was wondering if.. We can.. Um.."

Benieth her feathers the bright blush was quite obvious, her eyes searched Jack's confused face as she bit her lip. Jack gazed down at his taken hand and smiled up at her. "OH- UM- SORRY" Toothfairy pulled her hand away and smoothed back her wild feathers, embarrassed at her bold actions.

Jack chuckled and dangled his legs off the tree branch, "Hey Tooth, its been a while." Jack replied looking up at the crescent moon.

"Y-yes.. It has.." She replied, paralleling herself to Jack, looking up to the moon as well, but her blush never fading.  
There was a strange seriousness in the air that made Jack uncomfortable so he decided to break it.

"Tomorrow should be.. A snow day~" Jack announced as he swung upside-down grinning.

Tooth copied his actions and looked at him smiling as well. "A snow day?" She asked dangling upside-down, looking at Jack.

"Yeah! Want to join me?" He offered,making Toothfairy's entire face flush. It sounded like a date. "J-JOIN YOU? Of course! I mean- Ahem, if I have time.." She corrected trying not to sound too desperate.

"Well, come on~"  
"Wha- You mean, _now_?- Um-"  
Before she could answer he took her hand and launched off the tree excitedly.

Toothfairy yelped with surprise, as she momentarily forgot how to fly, her hand tightened around Jack's making her heartbeat quicken as her wings began to flutter.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" Jack exclaimed,as the wind carried them into town, He froze everything he could, laughing along with Toothfairy who was actually having tons of fun.

A few of the fairies noticed them and giggled as they made their way back home. Jack made it snow and twirled around with the Toothfairy, who's eyes were glazed with love. Jack stopped in his tracks as Tooth pulled in and stole a quick kiss.

"Oh-Sorry I got carried awa-" She began, but was interrupted by Jack's lips.

Jack blinked as she swooned and collapsed into his arms. Though that was his first kiss.. He didn't feel the way he felt when Pitch touched him. But..Why?

"Wind.. Take me to the tooth palace."

After laying Tooth's limp body onto her bed, he sighed deeply. What was wrong with him? It was cruel to kiss Tooth back, but he just wanted to see if he could get that wonderful rush he felt when Pitch...

Jack's face flustered a little as he shook his head. No. He HAD to forget about that Maniac. And Toothfairy was the answer.. Surely with time, he'd grow to love her, she was absolutely beautiful, sweet, kind, the complete opposite of HIM...

But... Something inside of him craved to see Pitch again.. And he would.. _Very soon_.

* * *

(A.N. Thanks for the kind reviews, I hope I don't dissapoint anyone with my horrible writing skills- I am new to writing fanfictions and stories in general, so any suggestions are welcome3 Derpdederp~ Pls review3)


	4. Suprise

Tooth shot up in bed, feeling a bit lightheaded.. She had the most pleasant dream.. That Jack... Touching her lips, her feathers stood up.

Little Tooth had a goofy little smirk looking up at Toothfairy, all the toothfairies whispered among each other and giggled. "That was... REAL?!"

Tooth's heart nearly ripped through her chest as she remembered Jack's cold lips pressed against hers.

In a frenzy she zipped around the room, pacing, trying to organize her thoughts and to calm down. Little tooth followed her and giggled.

"Ah, you did very well little Tooth!"

Little Tooth smiled brightly at the compliment and nodded. "I'll take charge again, so take a rest sweetie."

Little Tooth nodded again, though she actually loved being in charge, but she knew that Toothfairy needed to work in order to calm down.

"QUICKLY LITTLE ONES! JENNY JUST LOST HER SECOND TOOTH! She lives on harper road! Hey! Is that Kalib's molar? Good job Su! Southwest Lilly! Northwest Dot, Leave her two quarters!" She announced and caused the swarm of little fairies to swarm and buzz in all directions.

* * *

Jack Frost slid on the frozen Lake he was reborn from and remembered his little sister.. Then he sat down He drew her on the ice, pulling up her image, creating an beautiful, transparent blue, animated crystle version of her that skated around him. An happy laugh escaped his lips skated along side of it. When he touched again it burst into fresh snowflakes and blew away, leaving a bit of an emtpy feeling..

Closing his eyes he imagined Tooth before him. "Would you like to dance m'lady?" He rehearsed, imagining that she'd nod and take his hand.  
He put his other hand where her hip would be and started to waltz around in a circle on the ice, just as he'd seen many people do over the years.

"_My, you are quite the dancer_"  
Jack gasped and his eyes shot open to the silky deep voice in front of him.

Pitch's Silver-Golden eyes stared deeply into Jack's clear blue ones, as Pitches fingers wrapped around Jack's waist and hand, pulling them together tightly.

Jack was speechless as Pitch Black's body was pressed against his, he couldn't move at all, or breathe.

"Now, don't get all shy now, Lets dance shall we?"

Pitch moved gracefully, and the world spun around them as Jack followed his movements.

"You are not bad yourself.."

A dark chuckle escaped from Pitch's mouth, Jack noticed had a new robe and had cut his hair back to its original length, the only difference now were the three scars. .

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of Pitch's lips, he needed to know.. If he wouldn't feel anything like he did when he kissed Tooth. And those lips looked so inviting.. But no... He couldn't...

"Enough." Jack panted, pulling away from Pitch, who smirked and let him go and raised an eyebrow as Jack turned away.

"Tell me something Jack.."

Appearing in front of Jack, Pitch tilted his head up with his long pale finger. Jack scrowled, trying not to blush though it was failing miserably.

"How are the others doing?"

"_Just fine_" Jack snapped, remembering all the trouble Pitch had caused them all and how he almost killed Sandy.

"_No need to get all snappy_, it was only a question."  
Jack's eyes desparetely scanned the snow looking for his staff.

"_Looking for this_?" Pitch twirled the staff between his fingers.

"How on _earth_ did you fix this? I do wonder." He asked examining it

" Give. It .Back.." Jack demanded, shaking as a sly smirk formed onto Pitch's thin lips.

"Nuh uh. Not for free."

"What do you want from me?!"

"Excellent question. What can I get from you?"

"All I have is that staff! Please Pitch.."

"Thats not all you have." Pitch said leaning closer, staring at Jack's pale lips that began to tremble.

Jack's eyes began to close as Pitch bent down and brushed his lips onto Jacks, giving Jack goosebumps and making his knees weak again. This was the moment of truth, with this kiss the truth would be revealed..

Jack's frozen heart was beating so wildly with the small contact. "Jack!" He heard Easter Bunny call behind him, highly pissed off and looking for vengeance for the snowball to the butt last time they talked.

Pitch turned into a black vapor and escaped before Bunny could see him.

Jack's chest heaved up and down rapidly as his pants turned into a white clouds in the cold air. Pitch had taken his staff and he could break it at any moment, so time was not on his side, and having the Easter Kan- er- Bunny come out of nowhere sure as hell wasn't calming his nerves.

Bunny juggled a egg-shaped snowball with one paw, smirking at the one who it was created for.

"Listen Bunny I don't have time for-"

Before he could finish his sentence the snowball hurled past his head and hit the tree behind him with great force.

"Hey! LISTEN! I DON'T-"

A barrage of egg shaped snowballs came flying at Jack, he was having trouble dodging them all.

"Hahaaaaa! I'll getcha!" Bunny declared as he threw another bigger one.

Normally, Jack would be laughing and fireing back, because snowball fights were his favorite, but his staff was with Pitch, and that was no laughing matter.

Jack stomped on the ice and froze the EasterBunny from head to toe in mid throw. "AH- BUNNY!"

Jack ran up to Bunny and touched the ice, it burst and Bunny unfroze as if he had never been frozen "WOAH! HOW'D YOU GET SO FAST?!"

Wait... What? He repeated the stomp and refroze Bunny then walked behind him and poked him, unfreezing Bunny again.

"What- Where'd ya go you slippery snake?!" Bunny exclaimed looking around.

_Oh... A new ability... Jack smirked as he knew what another way this could be useful.._

* * *

(Please review? And thank you for reading and the previous reviews! It means ALOT to me ;v; Also I hope I don't/didn't dissapoint anyone)


	5. Strange requests

Finally the list for today's teeth was down to five childeren, which meant Tooth could go see Jack again, and that made her excited as could be. "Little Tooth, can you take over?"

Little Tooth extatically nodded with a big grin on her face and gave a confident salute, earning her a kiss on the forehead. "Oh thank you~"

Tooth Flew into her room and gathered things into her bag as quickly as she could. She then checked herself in a mirror and brushed back her feathers. Feeling well-prepared, she zipped out full speed to where Jack's tree was, only to find it empty when she arrived.

Well, he did like to go out alot, and have fun, so really it wasn't too much of a suprise.

She peered down and saw Bunny, he was very still, so she decided to investigate.

Lowering herself, she called out to Bunny who gave no response. She swirled around him examining him, it was way too lifelike to be a statue..

His expression was mid-sentence, and his eyes looked like as if they were searching for something. "Bunny who did this to you?" She asked, extending her hand to tough his cheek, which felt like it was frozen solid.

Her eyes widened.. Only one person she could think of could freeze things... But why would Jack do this to a fellow Gaurdian, no matter how much they fought, Jack would never_...Betray them?_

* * *

Jack slid into the cave-like entrance again, only to be greeted by Pitch himself at the end of the dusty slide.  
"Welcome"

"Give me my staff Pitch."

"Hmm.." He looked down at his nails as if he was actually thinking about it.

"Aand... If I don't?"

Jack gritted his teeth frowning up at the cocky smirk on the other's face. Whenever Jack gave him that look it really turned him on. Something about seeing a helpless, pissed off Jack was just so arousing to the king of darkness, but it made him wonder how many other faces Jack could make.

"You know, you really broke my heart when you declined my offer Jack. I really wanted to rule with you by my side."

"Well you broke my staff so lets call it even"

"Your staff was easily fixed, but my poor little heart can never be fixed~"

"What heart?" Jack shot back, making the twisted man laugh with a twisted amusement

"You seem to have all the answers don't you? Well then Jack, tell me, what are you going to give me in exchange for your staff?"

Jack miscalculated, he thought Pitch would be dangling it in his face like he did before with his teeth and with Little tooth, but he had hidden it somewhere instead, which made freezing Pitch a bad idea. This place was huge and it could be anywhere, it'd take him years to navigate through this entire place, and if he got lost he'd be screwed.

"Just tell me what you want" Jack growled

Pitch glided to a staircase and gestured for Jack to follow.

Jack obeyed, keeping his eyes peeled in case the staff wasn't very well-hidden, which of course was highly unlikely knowing how the boogyman was a master of hiding himself.

Their footsteps echoed through the strange structure, they walked up for what seemed hours. Jack nearly bumped into Pitch as he came to an abrupt halt. They were in the middle of the stairs when the pale blueish grey man turned and reached out to Jack. Jack looked at him as if he were crazy, though he absolutely without a doubt was, and took Pitch's boney hand that coiled itself around Jack's.

Pitch stepped backwards pulling the puzzled other along into a dark room that materialized out of thin air. The lights were very dim and there was a large black bed with silk sheets and crimson Pillows. The bed looked a bit dusty, and cowebs hung from the corners of the room, the wallpaper was torn and hanging. The door creaked shut, and Pitch turned to Jack, his eyes completely serious, and his lips were a thin line.

"Whoa, whoa- wait!" Jack said backing away from Pitch.

Pitch stepped closer an sighed. "Do not flatter yourself. I was mearly teasing you before."

Jack's brows furrowed, as he felt confused and oddly hurt that Pitch was only teasing him, not that i wasn't predictable.

"What do you want?" Jack asked again with an look of serious confusion.

The sheet was lifted and shaken by some sort of magic making the neglected dust float everywhere causing Jack to choke and cough.

"Lay."

Jack cautiously laid onto the sheets never taking his eyes off Pitch.

Stroking his chin looking at Jack's body, as if in deep thought. "Turn to your side."

Jack obeyed even more confused than before now. What was Pitch planning? "Close your eyes"

Biting his lip and frowning he obeyed yet again, feeling like a total moron. He could feel Pitch's eyes scanning his body.

Jack Gasped as long arms slid around his waist, pulling him close. "Don't open your eyes, or you will never see your precious staff again, or be able to escape this room."

Forcing his eyes closed, he listened to the breathing on his back as it calmed down slowly. The gray face was burried into his hoodie, and his arms held onto Jack tightly. Hours passed by.. And there was only Pitch's breath and silence in the room.

Jack couldn't take it anymore and turned the opposite direction so he was face to face with him, but he did not dare to open his eyes. Pitch's breathing didn't change at all, neither did his hold on Jack. Could it be?... Very slowly... Jack began to open his eyes, at first the image was fuzzy, but then it was unmistakeable.. Pitch.. Was asleep...

* * *

(Please review? ;v;)


	6. Jack's decision

Santa examined Bunny's frozen body which was now in the middle of the workshop, surrounded by elves, trying to defrost Bunny with no luck. They tried hair driers, blow torches, fireworks, heck they even doused him in gasoline and set him on fire a few times which had no affect on the strange ice.

"Dis ice, it baffles me."

"D-do you think it was..."

"Ve don't know for sure. Ve shouldn't make vild assumptions vitout proof."

Tooth nodded and crossed her fingers begging the man on the moon that Jack was okay, and that he wasn't behind this, in her head.

_All they could do now was wait for Jack to reappear._

* * *

Slowly slipping out of Pitch's hold, he stood up and looked around the room, it hadn't been used in years.. Tracing the cracks on the walls, he looked over to Pitch, who was sound asleep.

_Why on earth did he make such a strange request?_

A soft hiss escaped the thin lips of the sleeping male as he began to curl and tremble.

Suddenly the walls and floor began to rumble, the nightmares were getting coming. Their loud hooves and neighs could be heard clearly inside the big room.  
Jack was defenceless without his staff, and quickly searched for alternitives around the room.

Jack closed his eyes again and slid his fingers into the raven black hair, pressing his cool forehead against the other's. The long arms pulled him into another embrace, making Jack's face flush.

The sudden coldness made him flinch a bit in his sleep, but eventually he relaxed against Jack. He hadn't slept like this since he became the Boogyman, because his own fears and nightmares would haunt him in his own dreams, and it eventually drove him absolutely mad.. He wanted everyone to suffer like he had, unable to sleep, unable to be happy or live without fear.

The sound and vibrations kept growing closer. He needed to protect himself and.. Pitch.. Even if they were enemies, it would be cruel to just leave him alone to be attacked.

As gently as he could he unwrapped himself from the long arms and sat up. The shaking became more violent, and how that didn't manage to wake Mr. Sleeping beauty baffled the white-haired teen. Just how long had it been since he slept?

Raising his pale hand he tried to focous. The staff began to pulse from its hiding spot as its master concentrated on it. The Nightmares were less than fifty steps away, and they were ready to attack. Suddenly, the staff ripped through the darkness, landing in its master's open hand.

"No way.. It worked!" Amazed, with a dazziling smile he examined it. A moment later the door burst open and the nightmmares rushed in. Jack began freezing as fast as he could, and almost missed one that was inches away from the other's face.

They kept coming, and Jack was running out of energy fast, especially now that he wasn't surrounded by snow. "PITCH!" Jack called, just to get a tired groan.

The tall dark-haired man shifted to a sitting position and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes widened as he saw the frozen Mere hovering over him. His eyes slid to the pale teen that now had his staff and an open door, but chose to fight though he could have left at any time.

"STOP!" Pitch demanded, and his Nightmares vanished into thin air, leaving Jack in a fighting stance, exausted and trying to gulp down the stale air.

"Why... Did you.."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I wasn't protecting you because I.. _Like_ you or anything.. I am a gaurdian, and I protect. A-and thats all there is to it."

Everything began to blur as he could see the tall slender man rise from the bed and approach him.

He felt weightless as he was lifted into the air.. The last thing he could see was Pitch's lips move though the words were distorted. then everything faded to white.

* * *

(a/n: New ability unlocked: _THOR POWERSS_ *Shot* Thank you for the kind reviews, they mean alot to me and they make me all warm and fuzzy ;v;3 Also sorry, I realise I have been rushing the story, but to be honest I wasn't going for a long story in the begining, and I am not sure how long I will have this story be yet, but I will try to slow it down a bit, a big BIG thank you to everyone who has been supporting the story so far ;v;3 )


	7. Jealousy

_A brunette little girl happily skipped around Jack, singing a familiar lullaby. _

_"Jacksoooon, you promised!" She whined after the song ended._

_"Yeah, yeah kiddo, I know"_

_"So are we going?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_With that the little girl happily leapt into her brother's arms. "You are the best!"_

_"I know"_

_Images of the little girl playing in the snow and building snowmen passed by like an old movie, fuzzy and glitchy, but nostalgic. "Jack!" she called, but slowly it began to morph into someone else's voice._

_"Jack!"_

"JACK!"

Someone was frantically shaking his shoulders, he squinted, the light was bright and he had to take a moment to get used to it before he could make out their face.

"Tooth?"

"OH JACK!" She cried and hugged him tightly.

He looked around at his surroundings and the first thing he saw was a big leather boot impatiently tapping next to him and little elves frantically running around with workloads.

Jack sat up and rubbed his throbbing head. "Why am I here? Whats going on?"

"Zats vat ve vant to know." He replied pointing at the frozen statue of bunny. "Vas this your vork?"

_Ohhhhh, right, Bunny..._ "Haha... Yes, it was just a prank. I can unfreeze him"

With a touch, the giant furry rabbit unfroze, and he finished his angry rant, then stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the busy little elves running in-between his long legs with boxes.

"Wha-How-" the confused glances at Santa, Jack, and Tooth made Jack snort.

"You should see your face right now!"

Jack laughed, smacking his knee, though everyone else was blinking at Bunny, who crossed his arms and frowned. "How'd you do that?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets"

Santa sighed, dismissing himself to back to work, and Tooth let out a relieved sigh.

"I was so worried.."

Hugging Jack tightly, Tooth was on the verge of tears.

"Why? What's going on?" Bunny demanded absolutely baffled, last thing he remembered was being in the snow with Jack, who seemed to keep vanishing, then all of a sudden, they were in Santa's workshop.

"Its okay tooth, I'd never betray you guys.. _Unless of course_.." Jack sair stroking his chin with an arched brow and a little smirk.

Tooth gasped, looking up at Jack with a hurt expression.

"Kidding, kidding. You know me, I would never do that."

"_Honestly_, Tooth you are too good for this loser."

"Be quiet Kangaroo boy"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM A _**RABBIT**_."

Tooth sniffled and smiled happily as they threw a barrage of insults at each other. Those two always acted like an old married couple when they were in the same room.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw a shadow swiftly move on the wall. "Jack..."

"Yesh?" He replied on top of Bunny, while the two of them were childishly pulling at each other's cheeks.

Tooth looked again, then shook her head. "No, its nothing."

Pitch's face soured with disgust as Jack stood up and kissed Tooth on the lips, something burned inside his chest as he held her, and smiled down at her, perhaps it was jealousy?

Well, that was nothing new. He was always jealous of the guardians.

But this feeling was _**alot **_stronger, he wanted to rip them apart, tear her wings off with his sythe, and leave her at the mercy of his meres. _If he couldn't have Jack.. Nobody would, even if he had to lock Jack up, or even kill him with his own bare hands.  
_  
He had never felt such a bloodthirst, he liked mental torture, not _physical_ really. But he was no match for any of them and would be beaten easily, so before he would loose control and actually act out on his fantisies, his body dissolved into a black mist, this time he made sure not to be seen again.

"We found you in the doorway unconscious, what happened to you Jack?" Tooth asked after Bunny exited, apparently bored of their lovey-dovey act.

The memories of what happened before he lost conciousness began to enter the white-haired male's mind, though it felt like it was a dream..

Unable to answer, Jack simply smiled, flashing his dazzling white smile. "How is Baby Tooth?"

"Oh- OH- I LEFT HER IN CHARGE!" Tooth shrieked trying to look away from Jack's beautiful teeth. "Oh and she is now Little Tooth! She has grown quite alot and refuses to be called a baby, haha isn't that adorable?

"I-I - have to- go now- visit- me- sometime!" She said in between pecks on his lips, with her bright pink cheeks darkening with every kiss.

After she left, his smile faded, turning to a sad expression. Still, he felt nothing when he kissed, or when he hugged her, but the worst part was how he led her on. He just didn't have the heart to break hers...

_Little did anyone know... Santa was going missing, mere days before Christmas._

* * *

_(The next chapter maybe a bit dark and scary ;A; But thanks for the reviews they mean alot to me ;v;)_


	8. Krampus

Santa's belly had been itching, mere days before Christmas.. Something was wrong, _very wrong.._ Even the workers felt it.

But it wasnt the same feeling with Pitch, it was _much worse.._

_And not many things were worse than the Boogyman._

It was about to be Christmas, and nothing was going to stand in his way, no matter how big and bad.

At first, he wanted to summon the Guardians, but he still had so much work to do, and the Man on the moon didn't contact him, so perhaps it was just a mix exaustion and bad cookies.

Sighing with relief, he wiped his sweaty forehead. They seemed to be ahead of schedule this year.

Two yetis burst through the door at the same time with wide eyes, their mustashes flapping as they frantically spoke over one another.

"Calm down! Vat is zeh matter boys?"

**"BRugrugrug!"**

"WHAT?!"

Santa cut in between them and scanned the room, his eyes wide with horror. All the elves were crammed into two large black rib-like cages next to an enormus horned creature that's maw was dripping with the blood of two unfortunate elves that tried to fight.

"No.. Zis cannot be.."

The Giant Figure stood, its blood red eyes meeting Santa's, and its mouth twisted into a pleased smile, revealing rows of sharp teeth.. Santa backed away looking for his swords. The creatures spine snapped and popped into place as it turned. _"Well, well, well, Ssssssssssanta Clausss..."_ The creature gurgled

"Krampus.." Santa replied with a mixture of disgust and fear

"You were banished.. How did you escape?"

_"When you are locked away fffor countlessss decadesssssss, one tendsss to get creative, my old ffffriend.."_

This was a disaster.. An absolute.. **Disaster...** Krampus had been a defective copy of Santa that was so evil, the boogyman looked like an angel next to him. He was originally created in order to be the old man's creative partner, but he came out with his own plans instead..

Countless childeren went missing every year, they were stuffed in his bag, that was made of skin, breathed, and it had sharp teeth and partally digested the childeren, and what was left of them was tossed into cages where hellhounds would snap at them through the bars, once they were returned home, their families would reject the mutilated childeren, saying that they were demons and toss them out for the wolves to devour.

Of course this was long, long ago.. Santa knew not of what Krampus would do to the children until the man on the moon banished him, and created the Gaurdians in case he should ever escape, but their first mission turned out to stop Pitch Black, and bring purity to the world of darkness he had created.

But now, here he was... Craving vengeance against them. And if Krampus were to win... All the childeren would be in great danger, REAL danger.

The switch to summon the guardians was too far and Krampus had kidnapped his elves, all he had were the two yetis, but Krampus could easily unhinge his Jaw and devour them if they got to close.

After a few russian curses, Santa put his big hands up. "Ve can settle dis like men.."

_" I AM NO MAN."_ Krampus screeched, digging his hooves into the floor. His horns were long and black, threatning to rip though the old man, and his matted fur stood up like that of an angry cat.

The elderly bearded man gulped, continuing to slowly back away.

_"I will tear apart all you have worked sssssssso hard to create.. And you sshall watch!"_

_With that promise the Ghastly creature lunged at Santa.._

* * *

"Whats up?" Jack asked, hanging upside-down looking through Jamie's open windows. "JACK!" He called excitedly as he threw his nintendo ds aside to hug him. "Heyy kiddo!" he replied picking the twelve-year old up and hugging him back tightly.

"I've missed you! I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Psh, have you stopped believing in me already?"

"NO-NEVER I JUST MEANT-"

"Haha, I know, I know."

Jamies nose crinkled as he stuck his tounge out at the trickster.  
"Careful, your face might get stuck like that!" Jack joked poking the boy's nose teasingly.

"Hey, can tomorrow be another snowday?" Jamie begged with his eyes full of hope the answer would be yes.

"Hmmmmmmmm.. And what exactly.." He replied, floating up in the air above Jamie.

"Is in it for me?"

"We can hang out! And go sledding like last year- Or-or I can make you a picture, OR how about I tell you a secret?"

Interested, Jack smirked and balenced on his staff. "Oooh, sounds tempting~"

Jamie laughed as he was attacked with tickles. "Jamie! Its dinner time"

"Awwh but moooooooom Jack frost is here!"

"Suure he is.. Hurry up now."

Pouting, he looked up at Jack who winked at him. "Bye kiddo~ I'll be visiting again so no need for pouting"

"Promise?"

"I promise~"

Reassured, Jamie happily smiled, which was rewarded with a quick hair ruffle before he shuffled off to have dinner.

Jack chuckled and turned to exit, only to be greeted by a towering, unamused boogyman. Before he could react, the man had hit him on the side of the head so hard Jack could see stars, falling into his arms.

* * *

(THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL. This story seems to be headed down a very dark path, sorry if it's a bit too scary. '^';; PLEASE REVIEW, and if you have any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them!:'D)


	9. Seduction

Jack jolted awake, his head pounding beneath his bloodstained hair.

That bastard caught him off guard and got in a cheap shot. The pain of the headache, was accompanied by the pain of his chafing wrists that were tightly bound by chains connected to Pitch's metal frame of the bed.

His hoodie had been pulled off and hung on a nail in the wall.

His pale pink nipples and smooth porcelain skin practically glowed in the darkness, but his pants were still on at least. No matter how much he tried to freeze the chains and break them, it was all in vain.

Footsteps approached, and the raven-haired man's face emerged from the shadows. "PITCH, LET ME GO!" Jack demanded, thrashing and yanking at the chains frantically.

"I am going to tell you this right now.. If I cannot have you.. No-one can. I am simply claiming what is mine."

"WHAT?! I AM NOT PROPERTY ANYONE CAN JUST CLAIM!"

Pitch's hands pressed into the bed as he hovered over the other male like a dark cloud. Jack couldn't form any more words as he stared back into those greyish Golden eyes.

His cold breath became laced with sudden lust as Pitch moved closer to his face.

"Why.. do you constantly refuse to be mine?"

Jack turned his face so that he could calm down and not make it so obvious how much he craved just that, to be Pitch's.. Though the true reason he kept running from the Boogyman was because he didn't want to become evil or betray Tooth, and he had taken a vow to be a guardian, to protect the children from Pitch, not to mention he especially didn't want to be feared like the Boogyman, because he loved children.

"Let me go Pitch.. I don't want this. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Something slid into Jack's mouth, and before he could calculate what was happening, his toungue was sucked into the other's mouth. The contrast between warm and cold was absolutely intoxicating, and the rush he got with the friction of their tongues slowly and passionately twirling was so amazing, he let his thoughts go and moaned into Pitch's mouth. Jack's body felt like it was going to melt under Pitch. This was much different from the kisses he and Tooth shared, this made his heart pound with excitement and want more.

A string of their mixed saliva broke as Pitch pulled away.

His entire face turned beet red as he remembered the strange sound into the other's mouth, and prayed only he had heard it.

The bed made a loud creak as the taller man shifted to a sitting position in between Jack's legs.

"Your body betrays you if you truly mean what you say."

A finger slowly ran down Jack's hard member that throbbed as it was touched, begging for skin on skin contact beneath the cloth.

"STOP" Jack panted, arching his back and attempting to close his weak legs.

"Stop? Oh, but look at how sensitive you are, dear Jack. Your body is _practically crying_ out for attention"

And it was so painfully true. Jack's cold body was burning with want, and it was making it really hard to resist as the sly seducer, who knew exactly how to tease his virgin body.

His protest began to die down and turn to needy whimpers as the male's warm tongue slid up his stomach to his neck.

He could feel the other sucking his sensitive skin on the nape of his neck that his sharp fangs threatened to bite.

Then memories of Tooth's lovely smile hit Jack like a sledge-hammer to the gut. "S-STOP. You owe me for saving you from your Meres.."

Pitch paused, and pulled away from the hickey he created on the extremely pale skin. His face was filled with disappointment and anger at the comment.

"Very well. I understand." He rasped bitterly.

"You truly love her then?"

"What?" Jack asked, still catching his breath as the furious male repeated, through his clenched jagged teeth.

There was a moment of silence... Tooth? Did he love Tooth? Honestly, he knew he cared deeply for her.. But.. Love?

"Yes.." He answered trying to sound as certain as possible.

With that Pitch's eyes glazed over with pain. Of course...

Of course the one person in the world who ever had known his pain and understood him, would never love HIM. The one thing he had so desperately needed, he would never obtain so easily. At that moment, he wanted to kill Jack with his bare hands.. But it was true.. He did owe Jack one, and for once he was going to honor that.

"Very well... If I ever see you again.. I will kill you Jack." He promised as he loosened the chains.

"Now go, before I change my mind about letting you go..."

Rubbing his sore wrists, he glared at the tall lithe male.

"Oh and say hi to Tooth for me." Jack growled, making Pitch furrow his brows with a momentary confusion. A fist slammed onto his jaw , cutting his lip. It was the boogyman's turn to see stars as he spit his a jagged bloody tooth.

Jack took his hoodie and slid it on, and the staff flew into his open hand. With one last glance at the man who almost raped him, he huffed and headed out of the open door.

"That fool.."he let out rubbing his sore jaw, then chuckled lightly without any bitterness in his tone, for the first time since he could remember. He had to hand it to Tooth and Jack, they had one hell of a punch.

_"You have grown weak my fffffriend, letting a patheeetic guardian ssso easssily get under your sssssssssssskin"_

Pitch stiffened as the familiar stench of the Krampus filled the room.

"Krampus.. I oddly remember you being locked away by the man on the moon."

_"Well, you know me, I tend to get creative my dear Pitch.. Letss take over thisss pathetic world again and make them all payy for rejecting uss. You don't have to be alone anymore.. Join mee."_

"I do recall joining you once before, and you ended up disappearing on me, then the guardians were born and forced me into hiding."

_"They will not get in our way againn"_ He purred holding up a black globe, a little Santa was pounding on the glass and screaming to be released, though his voice was muffled and weak.

Pitch slid over, examining the tinted dome with a hint of amusement playing on his face. _"Ssso?"_

"I'm in."

* * *

(A.n. I cannot even handle all the sweet comments, holy nuggets, I love you guys so much.. Thank you all so so much.. I just.. *Gross happy sobs*)


	10. Alliance

Little Tooth squeaked nervously at Toothfairy as she pointed up at the moon upon her return home. "Calm down little Tooth! What is it?" the feathered beauty asked looking up at the moon.  
Blinking, she flew up to closer examine it.. There was something off about it.. It looked.. Plastic..

"Wh-what?"

The fake moon began to rot in the center turning into a black eclipse. Tooth's hands covered her mouth as she let out a loud gasp. The lights on her globe began disappearing at a rapid speed, it was Christmas eve, yet there were no presents under the tree, but none of the other guardians had been notified or summoned, what in the world was happening?!

Tooth flew down to Santa's workshop and swung open the doors. "N-no.."

Her feathers rose as panic filled her entire body when she saw Krampus's hooves were clearly engraved in the floor, and his horrible stench burned her nose. Her worst fears had been confirmed so she pulled the switch to summon the guardians, all she could do was wait for them to come so they could form a plan..

* * *

Jack rubbed a big wedge of ice to his sore temple, the blow to the head seemed to have scrambled his common sense and personality. He would have put alot more of a fight if he could've thought more clearly. This was a man who tried to kill his friends, and tried to cover the entire world in darkness and fear, not to mention that he broke his precious staff before.

Surely that was just the bump talking when he was wishing to be Pitch's. Cringing with embarrassment, he let out a growl. If he were to ever see that man again, he'd beat him up for constantly messing with his mind and body. The sky lit up drawing his attention, and the black moon shocked him. He quickly froze a trail and slid to Santa's workshop.

Bunny's nose twitched as he noticed the moon turn black and the northern lights stretch across the sky. He hopped out of his cave with lightning speed, leaving a trail of flowers behind him.

When he arrived he tried to warm his frosty fur and his numb toes, he was really,REALLY sick of snow now. He hopped into Santa's workshop where Jack, Tooth and Sandy were all assembled.

"Where's Santa?" He asked, looking around.

"That's the problem! All the children are loosing faith again! Krampus is back!"  
Tooth was talking so quickly, plucking her feathers, and swirling around the dimly glowing globe.

"But s' only Christmas eve." The confused rabbit replied trying to calm down the mad rambling of the Toothfairy.

"Yes, Santa starts delivery today, but he hasn't! And- and even if we managed to deliver all the toys, we need to find santa- A-and we need to defeat that-that MONSTER! A-AND THE MAN ON THE MOON! A fake moon is covering the real one so he has no way to contact us! And he chooses the guardians, we need help! I-I-I-" She squeaked, nearly fainting from the lack of breath.

"Tooth! Calm down!" Jack said grabbing her face gently, pressing his forehead against hers. Panting, she began to calm down looking deeply into Jacks beautiful crystal-blue eyes.

"What is.. That?" She asked pointing to the deep red hickey on his neck.  
With a furious blush, he quickly covered it with his hood. "B-bug bite.."

Bunny hopped over to him, pulling his hoodie down. His sensitive nose sniffed Jack's neck. "That aint no bug-bite.. It smells like Pi-"

A hard push sent him flying before he could finish. Tooth's wings flickered and her face filled with confusion at the sudden assault.

Jack frowned at the oversized Rabbit with an obvious warning aura. Bunny opened his mouth to snap at Jack but was stopped by the distraught Fairy.

"We are not her to fight over some bug-bite! We need a plan!" She cut in before they could continue.

Sandy knew exactly what bunny was going to say, but didn't want to touch the subject until after the main problem was solved. They needed to save Christmas and defeat Krampus. He took a spare pen and notepad laying on the desk and began to scribble.

He lifted the pad, and all their eyes glided to the short golden man.

_Lets get started_ It said. That was one thing they could all agree on.

_We could use the Toothfairies to deliver the gifts? _

"My poor Fairies already have enough work as it is, what about the teeth?"

_We have all collected teeth before, I don't think we will have a problem doing it again. Your fairies are alot faster than we are and we need to have speed on our side.  
_  
It was the best stradegy they had so far and it made alot of sense, after the gifts were delivered they could track down Krampus and save Santa.

"Alright" Tooth agreed, flying out of an open window.

The short chubby man pointed at the two males that looked like they were going to attack each other at any moment then to the door. They both decided to put the matter aside until after the gifts and teeth were taken care of, and obeyed the Sandman.

Once they stepped outside they could see the swarm of fairies already grabbing gifts. Tooth tossed each of them bags full of coins. "Lets go!"

* * *

The task of collecting the children's teeth was alot harder with out the help of the Jolly old man's sled, and it took all night until dawn to finish. The toothfairies were down to one last delivery now, Jamie's house. The poor exhausted little ones were in a smaller group now and having trouble staying up high.

Toothfairy flew to the little group and took the mostly empty bag from them and smiled lovingly. "You've all done well, go rest my darlings"

Everyone was physically and mentally exhausted, but relief soon filled the air as they placed the last of the gifts beneath the sparkling tree.

"We did it.." Toothfairy tiredly clapped and hugged the three others that all smiled happily, though they were sore from running all around.

_We should recuperate then find Krampus. _Sandman scribbled sloppily on the notepad. The others nodded and they regathered in the Tooth palace.

* * *

The little ones were asleep with a golden cloud over each of them, and Tooth joined them, after all those panic attacks she needed a good rest, they would get right back to work once they recovered.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, y'know?" Bunny bluntly let out while carving a piece of wood.

"Listen, Pitch forced himself on me, but he only gave me this mark and didn't take it any further because he owed me for something. So shut it."

It was the truth, but Jack did feel guilty for actually enjoying it, though the bump on his head was partly to blame. The rabbit looked at the male from head to toe and snorted in disbelief.

"LOOK THEN." He insisted showing his bruised wrists. "Still don't believe me?" he said about to strip to prove his point that the hickey was all that Pitch had done.

"Woah woah, that aint necessary! I belive yah.. But still, if you hurt Tooth I swear I am gonna beat you black and blue mate." He replied pointing the piece of wood at Jack.

Sandy smiled as he watched the tension between the two broke, it was good that the two of them weren't arguing for once, and very relieving to know Jack wasn't cheating on tooth, especially not with a creep like Pitch Black.

Black sand slipped from the cracks of the door and snaked its way to the distracted king of sweet dreams.

Then it turned into a big hand in front of his face making him jump back. The black sand pointed to the door and then slid back into the cracks from where it had come.

Sandy gestured the others and cautiously went to the door. Bunny and Jack acted as his shadows behind him.

"I'm not here to bite." the Boogyman casually stated picking at his nails as Sandy approached. The scarred man looked down at Sandy who had his golden whips ready in case Pitch was here for a fight.

Pitch raised his hands in surrender as if the shortie was a policeman and he was surrounded. "I am mearly here to help you."

"Help us?" Bunny snapped, frowning at the boogyman like he was an alien, it was hard to believe those were his true intentions at all. It was such an obvious trick that no-one even considered he was serious.

"Listen. I scare children. But in a world ruled by Krampus, all would fear HIM and not me. And it wouldn't take very long until all life would be wiped out anyway. I never wished to kill anyone, just give them a little fear. He is even madder than I. He offered to let me rule by his side, but I want nothing to do with that smelly creature, so helping you out would benefit me in the end. Think of it as a temporary alliance based on a whim. Once he is gone, we can go back to old times yes?"

His little speech was quite convincing, but they all knew that the boogyman could not be trusted even if they had a common goal.

"You once worked with Krampus, so how do we know you won't betray us?" The distrusting cross-armed rabbit injected.

"You see, Krampus has a little.. Gift. Whatever he devours, he gains their abilities, and he wanted the world to be engulfed in fear, because he is in love with having power over others. The only reason I let that foul creature use me is because I am not powerful enough to stop him on my own, and anyone who fights gets eaten. And that's where you all come in."

The guardians glanced at one another, beginning to become persuaded by the twisted man before them. Jack's feet felt like lead, and anger began to burn in his chest as Pitch's eyes burned into his.

Licking his cut lip, Pitch smiled wickedly. "Besides, only I know where Krampus is hiding, you need me."

Sandy's frown became more intense as the long bony hand extended down to him. It felt like they were making a deal with the devil himself.

The small man raised a finger and scribbled onto a fresh page on the notepad.

_You have to promise to not touch Jack._

The raven-haired man smirked at the words and looked over to Jack again.

_"But he seemed to lov-"_

A snowball smashed into his face, making the man stumble back a bit.

Jack's face was flushed as if someone blew an hairdryer in front of it on high.

Wiping his face, the tall man groaned annoyed at himself, for not predicting that reaction.

"I promise not to touch him, unless he does something like that again."

That was the best deal they were going to get from him so Sandy shook his hand with a sour expression of displeasure for having to stoop so low.

* * *

(A.N.: HEY, thanks for the feedback, I am really bad at writing and not butchering the characters, so sorry about that sweeties. Thank you for your reviews and opinions! It means alot to me! ;v; Hope I haven't disappointed too many people OTL)


	11. Accident

Chugging down a tall glass of milk the creature looked at Santa through the corner of his eye.  
"NO! YOU ARE DOING IT ALL VRONG! DIP ZEH COOKIES IN ZEH MILK OR DRINK IT AFTER COOKIES!"

Krampus slid his long black tongue around Santa's cookies, indiscriminately gobbling them down with Santa helplessly watching.

"AT LEAST SAVOR ZEM' YOU MONSTER!"

The disgusting creature barked out a throaty laugh because Santa's face was so red and he looked like he was going to explode at any second.

"You have ruined Christmas, vasn't zat enough for you? How long do you play to keep me locked avay?"

_"Your little fffriendss ssemmed to ssave it at the lasst moment. But that isss why I shall rip them apart as you watch from your little bubble. Ssoon my fake moon will be complete with their blood, then I can dessend to earth and gather all of the children one by one I ssshall eat them and gain more power" _he hissed with delight

A relieved smile spread on his face at hearing how his friends managed to save Christmas, but only for a moment as the realization of the situation hit him.

"Fake moon?... So...Zat is vhy..."

_"Yessss you old fffoool."_

"I shouldn't have doubted you..." Santa apologised to his belly, giving it a warm rub. He had been so busy working he ignored his number one rule, his belly was ALWAYS right.

* * *

Precariously, Jack balanced on the very top of the Tooth palace, the view was simply amazing and it was the distraction he desperately needed to get his mind off the new member in their group. That sly bastard always managed to know just how to piss him off.

The now awake Tooth joined him, blushing as she propelled in a circle around him examining him from every angle.

"Hey Tooth, you look recharged."

"I am, and I have something for you.."

A tiny golden bottle was put into his hand lovingly, it was a healing potion the fairies used whenever they'd get hurt on dangerous missions, but they had a short supply as of lately because the spell to create the potion required moonlight.

"Tooth.. I can't.."

Shaking her head, she insisted and curled his fingers around it.

"Please, take this Jack.. It would mean the world to me if you kept it."

Jack smiled half-heartedly, accepting the bottle and sliding it in his pocket.

"Thank you.."

A soft kiss was placed on his lips making Jack's eyes soften. There was no way in the world he would ever hurt Tooth, he was so lucky to have her.

"Very cute." Pitch chimed in a mocking voice, making Jack's eyes narrow at him darkly. The amused purr that the gravity-defying boogyman made slowly walking up the structure made the fairy want to kick him in the face.

Tooth had been informed of the temporary alliance as soon as she awoke, but was irritated by his presence none the less.

"We need to train in order to have a chance at defeating Krampus." Black added, changing the topic.

"How?" Jack asked, scowling.

Pitch pointed at himself as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, in turn getting an annoyed eye roll from the rebellious teen.

"I know a few of his weak points and I know a neat little trick I can use to give you all a better idea of what you are up against. Only a fool would blindly rush into battle against an unknown adversary." That comment was so obviously directed at Jack.

The big rabbit was getting a nice scratch behind the ear from the chubby little man, making his oversized foot stomp wildly.

"Enough of that." the the Boogyman interrupted, sliding into the room with Tooth and Jack following close behind.  
Bunny agitatedly flickered his ears when his scratch was cut short.

"Now, lets have a little fun"

He twirled a ball of black dust between his lengthy fingers.

The ball of darkness exploded, creating a black fog in the open room. Once it dispersed, everyone gasped in horror as a shadow version of Krampus appeared.

"Behold, Krampus in all his glory, yadda yadda. Of course, this one doesn't stink like the real one does, and it is not as powerful as the real one, but, it'll have to do for now"

Pitch hummed, trying to think of where to start. "Well, who wants to volunteer to fight?"

"I'll have at him" Bunny confidently boasted with his favorite boomerang in his paw.

The shadow Krampus became animated as the other rushed to him, giving a big Cheshire smirk and digging his hooves into the floor.

Pitch shook his head and clucked his tongue at the foolish move that ended up with a slash across the rabbit's chest. Krampus was fast, and once he got you in his line of vision, you had no chance no matter how fast you think you are.

"Bloody abomination" Bunny shouted throwing his boomerang and a few colorful exploding eggs at the beast. Every one of his valiant efforts failed to even make a scratch.

"First rule, never let him see you, you must find his blind spot. If you do get in his line of sight, it's almost impossible to land a hit. Behind his knees is a weak point, I once saw a frightened child bite him there, his screams were so priceless."

"WELL YAH COULDA SAID THAT BEFORE." The angry Rabbit yelled clutching the wound across his chest, annoyed at the MereKing's chuckles.

"I had way too much fun watching you struggle. I honestly didn't want to spoil it, but I need you in one piece to fight the real Krampus."

Everyone glared at the cruel man who was obviously enjoying himself. "Well, in my defence, at_ least _I helped. Take a break eggboy, Toothfairy, you are up."

Toothfairy nodded, slightly hesitant to fight the monster, with good reason, Pitch seemed to be particularly excited about this upcoming fight.

Krampus became animated again, looking just as excited as the one who'd created it.

Circling around the monster, she tried to find it's blindspot, holding a dental instrument in her shaky hands, but its eyes followed her movement making the task impossible. The beast swung its claw, knocking the metal tooth-picking tool to the other side of the room.  
Krampus's jaw unhinged as it thrusted itself up at the unarmed fairy. Pitch leaned foward, his thin lips curled into a little smile filled with amusement at the sight . Jack noticed that he was up to something, and as the creature unhinged its jaw, Jack's muscles moved on their own to intervene. Pushing tooth out of the way, the rows of sharp teeth pierced through his hoodie and flesh. The excruciating pain ran through his body as the teeth ripped deeper into him. A blood-curtling scream echoed throughout the room. Tooth gasped, quivering at the sight of Jacks blood dripping onto the floor.

Pitch's long face turned furious as he saw his little plan to rip her to shreds, and make it look like an unfortunate training excercise gone wrong, foiled. Krampus disappeared with a flick of his wrist as he went to survey the damage on Jack's body.

Jack curled, gripping his right arm as it bled out. "You fool." Pitch growled,bending over to pick Jack up.

"We will continue training later..." He announced turning into a shadow with the sickly pale boy in his arms. Sandy's eyes were wide as he tried to process what just happened. How on earth would they fight the real thing, if the weaker shadow version was powerful enough to take their two best fighters out so easily?

Tooth wanted to be by Jack's side, because she felt as if it was her fault he had gotten hurt, but the boogyman disappeared to an unknown location with him before she could ask to go with them.

Her eyes burned as tears filled her eyes. Sandy held her cheeks and shook his head with a look that said it wasn't her fault. Sobbing, she hugged the chubby man who warmly returned the embrace.

Bunny busied himself, cleansing his wounds, because he really wasn't the best at comforting others.

* * *

The lacerations on his arms were slowly closing on their own with only a piece of Pitch's robe tied around it.

They were all magical creatures and healed alot quicker than humans, but it took alot of energy out of them when they healed themselves. And they all needed as much energy as possible, so this became quite a setback. It wouldn't have mattered if toothfairy were in Jack's place, because she was useless up against Krampus and would only get in the way, at least in Pitch's opinion.

"You bastard.." Jack managed to choke out from his dry throat. "If you dare to try to hurt Tooth again, I am gonna kill you, alliance or not.."

"I will not make it easier on her because she is your little girlfriend. Krampus defiantly wouldn't make an exception for her so why should I? And besides, you are in no condition to make threats"

It was true, Krampus would treat her no different than any of the others, and she needed to fight at the same level as the others. Jack hissed in pain as the black cloth was tightened around his wound. "Whats this?" Pitch asked as he noticed a golden bottle poke out of Jack's discarded hoodie.  
"Don't touch that!"

"Are you serious? This could heal you without the cost of wasted energy you twit."

" I am saving it for Tooth.."

Tooth. Tooth. _Tooth. _It was always about**_ TOOTH_**. Pitch's long slender fingers roughly pinched Jack's jaw open and bit into the cork, popping it open.

Clenching his jaw back shut stubbornly, he refused to be overpowered. "Only one swallow Jack. There will still be a bit left for that _woman_" He snapped impatiently

"No, if she gets hurt she will need every drop!"

Pitch had enough of trying to convince the bull-headed fool, sucking in half of what was in the bottle into his own mouth, he forcibly made the liquid go down the other's throat with a deep kiss.

Jack unwillingly gulped it down and broke the kiss with a push from his good arm. Coughing, the white-haired boy could feel his wound tingle as it began healing rapidly.

Snatching the bottle, he was relieved that Pitch hadn't wasted it all. The frustrated raven-haired man would have happily wasted it all, so that Tooth wouldn't be able to use it, but if another accident happened to Bunny, Sandy or Jack, it'd be useful to have that potion around.

Wiping his mouth, Jack turned away from the tall male wanting to be left alone.  
Even from behind, the dark-haired man could tell jack's face was completely red, the tips of his ears had given him away.

Pitch smirked as he left him to heal, and check on the others. There was alot of training to be done before any of they could face Krampus.

* * *

(A.N. Thanks for the reviews! I uploaded late today xD Idk if I will be able to update everyday anymore, but I shall try ;v; Ty for reading!)


	12. Inner Conflicts

The entire group moved to Pitch's layer so that they wouldn't disturb the busy fairies, and they'd have more space.

Jack sat up in the new room, unwrapping the cloth from his arm that much to his surprise the wound had disappeared completely, leaving behind nothing more than red spots where the teeth had punctured. If Pitch hadn't forced him to take the potion most likely such a wound would have left scars.

Sighing, the bored male stuffed the black cloth into his pocket and pulled on the bloody hoodie. Deciding the bloodstains on the sleeve clashed with his blue hoodie he tore the sleeves off. After checking in a broken mirror, Jack made his way up a spiral staircase by freezing the rail and sliding upwards. His loud whoo hoos reverberated from the walls and kept echoing all the way up. "PITCH IS A JERKFAACE" He shouted to hear it repeated, the 300 year old Teenager was having way too much fun.

An old black door made Jack stop, he could hear the others talking behind it but it had no handle. Knocking on the door, he listened as the chatter ceased and suddenly the door slid open. "JACK!" Tooth cried, tackling him to the floor. Bunny was healed up, and Sandman was in the middle of a training session with Shadow Krampus.

"Hey Tooth" He softly replied, though his lips were being assaulted by a barrage of kisses.

Sandman managed to find Krampus's blind spot, though he looked really tired and beaten up. The blind spot was located in between his shoulderblades, and was really hard to stay there for very long.

"Well done sandman." Pitch complimented, with a slow, almost sarcastic clap.

The shadow Krampus disappeared giving Sandy a chance to breathe and take a break. The fight had done alot of damage, he had a bloody nose, a black eye, and was gasping for air.

"You are up next Jack."

Looking around at the unfamiliar room with curiosity, Jack twisted his staff and smiled. He was gonna give it his all, and have fun with it as well.

* * *

The creature reappeared, refreshed from his previous fight and let out a hiss at his opponent.

Tooth sat next to Bunny nervously twiddling her fingers. She wouldn't be able to stand seeing Jack hurt again.. Bunny reached over to give her a pat on the back, but then decided against it when she glanced over at him. He blushed benieth his fur and pretended he was going to just scratch his neck. He felt so pathetic, not being able to comfort her. The walls flashed bright blue as bolts of ice shot from Jack's staff, and he jumped onto Krampus's blind spot, confusing the hell out of the shadowy figure that frantically looked around trying to find him, but the creature was getting alot smarter now, and began to figure out what was happening. Whipping around and catching Jack by surprise, the ugly scrunched up face turned into a nasty grin and a claw slammed into his cheek, making him fly back into a wall.

Damn this thing was annoying. It caught onto his little strategy quite quickly and was now charging at him with its curled horns pointed his direction. "Jack!" Tooth cried and stood up only to have her path blocked by Pitch's arm. "HE IS GOING TO GET HURT PLEASE.." She pleaded

"Shut up and sit down" Pitch snarled at her making Bunny want to knock his lights out.

Barely missing Jack's head, the horns imbedded themselves into the wall deeply. If it had been a moment sooner, Jack's guts would have been at the receiving end of those razor sharp horns. Panting, the pale boy rolled between the wide gap in-between the spread legs. Stomping, he expected the creature to freeze like bunny had before, but it didn't work at all this time. Again, he stomped, a bit harder this time, but still nothing.. What was he doing differently?

After wasting precious moments trying to replicate his stomp, the creature freed itself from the wall, sharply turning its head to the confused male.

Pitch facepalmed, after watching the weird stomp dance. Everyone else just stared at him like he had lost his mind.

For hours, Jack continued to struggle with the beast, and finally he managed to slice into a tendon in the monster's leg with an dagger-shaped icicle.

Pitch withdrew the shadow Krampus and gave Jack a sarcastic clap as well.  
"Well-done Jack." He complimented dully

Jack's aching joints and muscles were so relieved once the brutal training session was over.

Tooth quickly flew over and wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

Pitch made a sound of disgust that a child would make when told to eat vegetables they hated and sunk into the floor.

They both stumbled awkwardly to a wall laughing at themselves for walking as if they were drunk.

"Hey, Jack.." She said in a shy little voice

"Hm?"

"I love you.."

The words hit him like a speeding train and took away whatever breath he had left in his lungs..  
strangely as he heard those words flashbacks of Pitch played in his head..

Looking up at the speechless man, she decided to kiss him softly.

"I realized today, that I really, really love you Jack.. I... I'm not expecting a reply from you today of course.. But I just want you to know how _I_ feel.."

Her heart beat wildly, as her face flushed, even more now that those words exited her mouth.

_"Tooth I..."_

Bunny sat painting one of his bomb eggs, listening in to their conversation, though at first he wasn't meaning to eavesdrop. He felt a strange pain as he heard Tooth's confession to Jack.

Closing his eyes he tried to shake the feeling off. What was there to be all sad about after all? He already knew this day would come anyway, so what was there to be upset about?

Sandy came in giving them all a small dose of sand so they could sleep. Jack and Tooth laid down holding hands as they began to drift off.

* * *

When everyone was asleep, Jack's eyes opened. He sudden had a deep urge to go to see Pitch for some reason.

The white-haired boy looked around to make sure everyone was asleep before uncurling his fingers from Tooth's.. "Sorry.. Tooth.. I'll be back.." He whispered with his cold lips against her forehead.

At first she made a little whining sound at his departure, but then drifted back to sleep.

His bare feet tapped down the steps as he skipped and partially floated down to the room they had been in earlier.

The door creaked open slowly, allowing Jack to poke his head in. Pitch was laying back on a stone slab, with his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling, his fingers were laced together. He almost looked like a corpse. "Jack..What is it?"

"I..." He began, but trailed off as the other's eyes made contact with his own.

Pitch stood up and pulled the other into the dark room, who looked to be in some sort of trance-like state.

"You what?"

Jack's head tilted up at the towering man before him and shook his head. "Sorry.. I can't remember why I came.."

"Then.. I'll give you a reason.." Pitch whispered, as he bent down and kissed the chilled pale lips, for a moment they trembled when Pitch pulled away.

All of Pitch's kisses had been forced and extremely rough up until now, so he didn't really think he was capable of giving Gentle kisses. It took a moment for him to come back to his senses after that soft kiss, but after a minute he snapped out of his trance.

Jack's eyes widened as he realized his was attraction to this side of Pitch. "Don't kiss me anymore." Jack demanded, wiping his lips violently.

This was wrong, he was with Tooth. And of all people... Why would he be attracted to _Pitch_?!

"I came here to tell you that... I am not your toy. I am with Tooth, so stop playing with me like this." He lied shakily

Pitch's expression darkened at the mention of Tooth.

_"Very well."_ He almost growled, pivoting away sharply.

Jack's red face turned away as he made his way back to Tooth. He glanced back at the door for a moment and then bumped into something big and furry.

He paled as he looked up at the fuming rabbit that just witnessed everything.

"_She trusts you_.. And you sneak off behind her back to make out with Pitch?!" He yelled lifting the other up into the air by his hoodie.

"YOU DISGUST ME. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ACCEPTED BECOMING A GUARDIAN, BECAUSE GUARDIANS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TRUSTWORTHY." He yelled, slamming Jack against the wall almost strangling him to death.

Pitch swiftly rushed out of the room after hearing the rabbit's thundering venomous words.

The raven-haired man yanked the furious rabbit off Jack who gasped for air desparetly. Those words hurt him deeply...

But it was true..

He was being so unfair to Tooth.. She truly loved him, and yet he found himself feeling nothing when they kissed or hugged, but he did care for her deeply.

Whenever Pitch even touched him, it'd make his body feel a rush of excitement, craving more.. But it was clear Pitch was only playing around with him, after all he was just a little pawn in his little game. Why he had become attracted to that horrible man was baffiling to say the least.

Jack let out a sigh that hissed out of his clench teeth as he stood up.

Both men watched Jack asend back up to the room tiredly.

Pitch let go of Bunny who dusted the nonexistant dust from his shoulders.

"Listen well rabbit... Don't let me catch you doing such an idiotic thing again, or else I will personally make sure you are turned into a nice little rabbit stew."

The threat made the anthro cluck his tounge arrogantly as he hopped back up the steps.

Bunny entered the room to find Jack laying next to Tooth, holding her close. She sneezed a bit as the cold arms around her tightened, but soon relaxed as a happy smile spread on her face.

Sandy entered the room after he finished sending his golden dust to everyone and tiredly flopped onto Bunny's leg when he sat.

Everyone went to sleep but Bunny who couldn't put his racing mind to rest as the mix of emotions began to stur within him.

* * *

(Thank you for the kind reviews once again!*Moar gross happytears*  
Sorry the training is taking so long, Krampus is strong and they really need it if they hope to have any chance of defeating him, but they are getting there :DD And omg I feel so bad for Jack and Bunny that are suffering with inner conflicts at the moment.D: PITCH. ITS. ALL. YOUR. FAULT.)


	13. Revealing the truth

If looks could kill, Jack would have died for a second time because Bunny sent deathglares at him whenever he could. The training turned into more of a competition to impress the clueless fairy for Bunny, that honestly only paid attention when it was Jack's turn. They all got alot stronger after a week of unrelenting hours of practice, even Tooth managed to get some good blows in.

"How much more training do we need? Aren't we strong enough now? I am worried about Santa.." Jack asked the Lanky Man who was busy unraveling a tie from a strange-looking package.

Looking up from the old cacky wrapper he began to tear at he let out a flat sigh.

"Soon Jack. And do not worry about that old fool, Krampus needs his blood to be fresh for his precious little ritual, so I am sure he is in good condition"

"Ritual?"

"The black moon requires a drop of fresh blood from all the guardians, once it has absorbed the blood, the stars will vanish, and the sun will cease to exist. The world will permanently be covered in darkness, which would normally be a very good thing for me, but not if Krampus rules it."

The mere thought of what kind of hell that would unleash on the world was highly unwelcomed. Tooth curiously peaked at the box after just finishing a little sparring session with Sandy, just missing what Pitch described the world would be like if Krampus had gotten his way.

Jack remembered the night that he had snuck off, and he knew he had to tell Tooth everything. Of course the image of her in his imagination of receiving the news always broke his heart so he avoided doing it for a while, but the powerful guilt he felt in his chest finally won. "Tooth.. We need to talk"

Her bright eyes tore away from the box and looked up at Jack, who was biting his lip nervous to talk about what was on his mind.

* * *

Pulling away from the others, they went where they could have a little more privacy. Jack cleared his throat trying not to look as anxious or as worried sick as he felt. Trying to think of how to start he raked his fingers threw his snow white hair. Tooth saw the distressed look in his eyes and took his hand, holding it tightly.

The pure smile on her face as she looked up at him, made him want to act as if he'd forgotten what he was going to say, but there was no turning back now. It was now or never.

"The truth is, I've been hiding things from you.. You see.. I have had weird feelings towards Pitch.. But-um I don't know what they mean.. And I lied to you before about the bug bite.. It was really.."

Two fingers were placed on his lips before he could finish. "I've already known everything.."

Jack's expression changed from scared to shocked as he heard those words, but then she continued with her gaze slightly downcast as the fingers slid from his pale lips to his chest.

"Sandy told me everything.. I have been waiting for you to tell me yourself...And it seems Sandy's dream dust is loosing its power because of the fake moon, the other night I was only pretending to sleep.. I saw you get up and go to Pitch... And.. I was so scared that you'd leave me.. When you came back I was so happy.." Her voice began to crack slightly with the last sentence, but she pushed away the surge of emotion bubbling up in her chest.

"Tooth, I'm sorry.. I've been so unfair to you.."

Shaking her head she let out a breathless chuckle. "Nah, I've been wondering something though... Is he a better kisser?"

Jack's face flushed at the unexpected question and his voice was caught up in his throat for about five minutes. Honestly, the answer was no. The kisses they shared were always so forced and violent, but what he enjoyed about them was just the touch. Whenever Pitch touched him it made him feel all weird inside for some reason.

"No.. His are rough and Violent.. I prefer your gentle kisses to be honest.."

Which was true, he really did prefer her kisses, though they didn't give him the same feelings he got with other.

The Fairy's beautiful face had a victorious smile on it as she giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Whoever you choose in the end, I will always love you. I know right now your heart is torn, but once you finally decide, I will be there for you always."

Tooth pulled his hoodie and made him bend to her level so she could give him a passionate kiss. For the first time, Jack felt something with the kiss.. It wasn't exactly the same feeling he got when he kissed Pitch, but it was something..

They both blushed as they pulled away, deciding they should join the others again.

Bunny had painted the boring walls in the training room when Pitch had left to give them a little break to brighten it up a bit, without the owner's consent of course which resulted in a melodramatic rant from the outraged boogyman.

"Well if we're gonna be here for a long time, I don't wanna be cooped up in some dull depressing room mate."Bunny argued.

"We are going to leave tomorrow to face Krampus you bloody moron" Pitch quipped angrily

Everyone looked at Pitch with gaping mouths and big eyes. Jack had gotten his fair share of surprises that day, but that took the cake.

Pitch straightened his back and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I've taught you all I can, it is up to you to use that knowledge wisely. I do not plan on getting my hands dirty so do not expect my help."

Though they all knew from the beginning he would make them do the dirty work it still didn't settle very well with the group and got him alot of dirty looks, not that he really cared.

Pitch tossed each of them a black scarf that they all caught and looked at puzzled as if they had been tossed an foreign animal.

"What are these for?" Bunny asked holding the cloth away from him.

"Trust me.. You'll need something to mask his stench.. I am not joking when I say he stinks.. His odor is so bad you might just faint."

Jack crammed the article of clothing into his pocket for safe-keeping, Tooth wrapped hers around her waist, and Sandy wore his like a normal scarf. The dark material wasn't Bunny's style, but he stuffed it into his bag just in case Pitch's words happened to be true.

That night seemed to last longer than most due to the lack of sleep. The dust had lost all of its powers on the guardians, though it worked a bit on the mortals still.

Tooth sat in Jacks lap holding his freezing arms around her shoulders, smiling happily as Jack nuzzled her neck softly. "Ehehe, that tickles.." She whispered

"Oh.. You're ticklish huh? WATCH OUT HERE COMES THE TICKLEMONSTER."

Laughing filled the room as he tickled her playfully. Bunny frowned at Jack, who immediately stopped when he felt the angry glare prickle his skin from across the room.

This was going to be an uncomfortable night.

* * *

(Pst. I love you guys. Thanks for reading!)


	14. Facing Krampus

The travel to Krampus's lair was not what anyone quite expected. The workshop looked like a black version of santa's workshop, made of metal twisted roots that seemed to come from the pits of hell, and it was located in a scortching desert. The sleeve less shirt Jack wore made the sun burn directly onto his icy flesh which sizzled at the contrast of weather. Pitch noticed how much pain the guardian was expiriencing, so he formed a black umbrella that floated over the melting boy, identical to his own.

Tooth, Sandy, and Rabbit weren't used to the blistering heat either, but they didn't complain because the one who was obviously suffering the most was Frost, his pale skin was sunburnt badly and he felt like crap now that he was completely out of his element.

Once they got to the twisted gates, they creaked open invitingly on their own. "So he knows we're here?" Rabbit asked wiping his sweaty brow

"Oh, he _knows_.. Have you ever heard of the song the mortals sing about Santa? The one that goes, _You better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming to town, he sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake, he knows if you've been bad or good.. So be good for goodness sakes?"  
_

They had all forgotten that Krampus was an copy of Santa. This meant Krampus had seen everything... Their training, Pitch's betrayal, and he knew each of the guardians..  
"WHAT WAS THE POINT OF TRAINING THEN IF HE KNOWS ALL OUR MOVES?! AND WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY HIM KNOWING HE'D BE WATCHING?" Bunny spat full of anger and obvious accusation.

They all turned to Pitch, who's expression remained blank. "Pitch?" Jack asked hoarsely, with a bit of pain in his voice.

Pitch peered down at them with a little smirk. "Honestly, you all are so pathetic, trusting your enemies.."

Bunny swung at the traitor, only to punch through a shadow and miss. Jack's eyes filled with tears, as his face turned into a hateful glare at Pitch, who reappeared within the castle with a sneer. "Come now, don't keep Krampus waiting.."

They had no choice but to walk into the trap that Pitch and Krampus obviously created. Why didn't they for see the possibility of something like this happening?  
The Gate slammed shut behind them, as did the Giant doors. Suddenly a putrid stench filled the coppery air, as a grey skinned, with a matted dirty beard version of santa walked in, with a pleased grin that looked nothing like the monster they had trained against.

At least ONE thing Pitch said was true, DAMN DID HE STIIINK. Bunny's sensitive nose burned badly with the horrid thick odor that was practically visible, he wanted to grab the scarf so badly, but refused to use something that traitor had given them, everyone was battling the urge to cover their noses with it.

The stench had even begun to burn their lungs by now. The first to give in was Tooth, she wrapped the cloth around her mouth and nose, everyone else followed her in unison unable to stand it anymore. Surprisingly, the scarf did seem to help, quite alot actually.

Krampus held up a board that had a picture of the forged moon with his left hand, and yanked the chain in his right pulling the real Santa into the room, both his wrists were cuffed, and he was blindfolded.

"SANTA!" Jack and Tooth both called out happily, glad to see that the big man was alive and healthy, minus a bit of weight loss of course.

Santa gasped with a smile after hearing his friend's voices. "My friends!" He happily called back in the direction of their voices, but then stumbled forward a bit when the chains were yanked again to shut him up.

Sandy summoned his golden whips which flickered dully and glitched in his hands. Bunny pulled out a few of his egg bombs, holding them in between his furry fingers. Tooth got out her golden toothpicking instrument, and Jack pointed the bright blue glowing staff at Krampus's head.

"I am in a good mood.. Sssoo I will give you all a choice.. All of you can put one drop of blood onto this board and once I take over thisss pathetic world, you can all become my ssslavesss, or we could fight, though I know all of your movess and I know I can easily wipe you all out and take your blood by force.. What would you preffer?"

They didn't even bother to waste their breath on the disgusting abomination that stood before them, instead they got into a fighting stance. "Very well." The creature purred as he dropped the board, once it made contact with the floor it seemed to melt into it. The floor rippled three times as it merged with the strange board.

"First, Ssssanta's blood shall have the honor of beginning the ritual" The imposter announced happily, slicing open his creator's left hand with his claw.  
After recoiling a bit due to the sudden gash, Santa closed his hand trying his best not to let the warm blood that spread over his palm drip, in vain.

A few drops of blood trickled down onto the floor that absorbed it like a sponge.

After the old man had become useless to him, Krampus slammed his head into the wall, making him loose conciousness though he was still breathing.

Bunny threw his boomerang at Krampus's head and sandy tried to tie his ankles with his whips, though both attempts failed miserably and wound up with the two males being knocked into the wall with enough force to create craters.

Jack shot icicles at his knees but also ended up missing the quick-moving limbs. Krampus's speed was absolutely unreal. The colorful fairy tried to get in Krampus's blind spot, forgetting that Krampus had watched them train and knew they'd use that move eventually. A horrifying scream filled the room as the fairy's beautiful wings were ripped brutally out of her back, her blood soaked into the floor as she slid across the rough floor, scraping up her face in the process. "TOOTH!" Jack cried with tears in his eyes and a shaky voice.

An savage, almost inhuman scream thundered out of the sunburnt boy, he had never felt so much rage and pure hatred for anything in his entire life. Rushing at the monster that was busy gobbling her wings, he made the end of the staff sharp qith ice so he could impale the creature in the heart. Krampus snorted at the futile attempt the already worn out boy was making to kill him.

A hard backlash hit Jack, making him slam hard into the ground and temporarly loose conciousness.

Bunny limped holding onto the wall, and threw his bombs at the beast that began to reveal his true form. The enormus mutant dusted off the bombs like they were flies, then he picked the rabbit up by the ears, sadistically enjoying his desperate squirming. "I have alwaysss wondered.. Are rabbitt footsss really luckyy?"

A sickening crunch accompanied by a blood-curtling wail now filled the spacious room. Sandy whipped the glutton's back with all his might, causing the brute to drop Bunny's trembling body. What was once his right foot was now an amputated stump that bled heavily onto the bloodthirsty floor that greedily absorbed every drop.

* * *

_Sinking down to an arctic, endless, black abyss, the only light was that of the moon that shone down on him. It was peaceful, yet so lonesome.. No sound, no worries, only eternal slumber beckoned the fading life that was lost not long after as his breath escaped his lips and floated upwards in the spherical shapes. Who was he? Why was he given this cold lonesome fate? All his questions remained unanswered but one. "You are.. Jack Frost.." A deep voice whispered as the once brown strands of hair turned a pale silver._

Jolting upwards, the first thing he saw was Santa attempting to strangle the disgusting abomination with the chains connected to his cuffs.

With the sudden movement, a note slipped out of his pocket. Quickly glancing at it, he realized it was something Pitch had secretly put in his pocket when he wasn't paying attention.

It read _'I am going to find his heart, just keep him distracted until I return.' _

_His heart?_ So.. Pitch hadn't really betrayed them? Feeling a little relief, he turned his attention back to the beast who had knocked Santa off and was preparing to impale him with his horns.

"HEY UGLY!" Jack taunted to get his attention off his friends.

Krampus snapped his head to the one who dared to insult him with his trademark cheshire razor-sharp smirk he had seen many times battling his shadow version.

Pitch suddenly materialized to find Krampus charging at Jack like a bull.

"KRAMPUS." The ebony haired male called holding up a big black book, which stopped the beast in its tracks, inches away from Jack's face.

Jack took the small life-saving distraction as an oppertunity to pull out his ice dagger and rip through a tendon in his arm.

Krampus hissed at the cheap shot, knocking Jack down, then gripped his fresh wound.

"How did you find that?"

"You forget I am the king of hiding, Krampus."

"You can try to destroy that book all you want~ You know it needs a sacrifice to kill me you fffffooooool" Krampus ridiculed confidently

"Oh, I know.."

Krampus's grey skin went pale as Pitch bit his thumb and opened the book, pressing his bloody thumb on the page.

Jack's eyes widened with horror as he realized what Pitch was doing. He had planned to sacrifice himself.. But why would the cowardly Pitch who always hid in the shadows and always believed in self-preservation more than anything, sacrifice himself like this?

"Pitch! Don't!"

"It's too late" Santa breathlessly choked out, trying to sit upwards against the black wall.

Black closed the book then reappeared behind Krampus, sandwiching the book in between his chest and the other's back, as he headlocked the monster.

"Jack stab through us all the way with your staff." The boogeyman demanded, trying to keep Krampus's wildly thrashing body still.

The boy's legs remained paralyzed as he shakily lifted his cane. His eyes looked around the room, his beaten friends laid clutching their wounds, with missing limbs, in pain, unconscious.. There was no choice, Krampus had to die.. But Pitch...

"DO IT!" Pitch impatiently commanded, having trouble keeping the other still.

Tears filled his eyes as his legs obeyed the command though, it just wasn't right in his heart.

The sharp frozen staff ripped through all three like butter and with that, the vined iron came to life and uncurled, burying itself beneath the sand and the board reappeared for a moment before turning to ash and blowing away with the wind. The fake moon in the sky burned, and the real one shone brightly in its rightful place.  
Krampus screeched as the book, along with his own flesh turned into black ash just like the board, which left Pitch alone with the bloody staff through his heart.

Jack's body trembled with pain as he saw the man he'd just begun to actually like, began to loose the light of life from his eyes after pulling the staff out of himself. Giving Jack one last bloody smile he let out a few final words. "Don't think I'll stay in the darkness... Forever.."

Falling back first into the sand, his wound turned the sand a deep ruby red...

* * *

(A.N. I AM SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED ANYTHING IN A WHILE. I've had a writers block ;v;'''' Ahem... TY FOR THE COMMENTSSSSSSSSSSS. *SOBS AND CRAWLS INTO A DEEP HOLE TO DROWN SELF IN TEARS*)


End file.
